Time Changes Everything
by LilyWafiq
Summary: A freak accident with the Stargate sends Daniel and Vala back in time, and the rest of SG1 is at a loss to explain where they disappeared to. D/V S/J
1. What happened first

Dr Daniel Jackson sat in his office

PART ONE

Dr Daniel Jackson sat in his office. He had random artefacts everywhere in his office; on his desk, on his shelves, even on the floor. Everything had its own spot, and it was organised, no matter what anyone else said.

"What cha doin'?" Came a voice from the door.

Daniel looked up and sighed. "Trying to work." He said. "But I suppose with you here, I'll be trying to stop you from breaking anything." The end of his sentence became a warning.

Vala Mal Doran looked up from the artefact she was holding. "I wasn't going to break it." She said. "But considering that you're Earth's top archaeologist, getting your hands on replacements wouldn't be that hard."

Daniel glared at her. "Yes it would. Lots of these things are one off items."

"Darling, I could get my hands on all sorts of stuff like this all the time." Vala said.

"I don't care." Daniel said. "Get out."

Vala pouted. "But Daniel…"  
"No."

"I'm bored."  
"Whatever."

"Entertain me."  
"Entertain yourself." Daniel said.

Vala sighed. "Take me out for dinner."

Daniel looked up. "What?"

"Please take me out for dinner." She looked hopeful. "I'm so bored on base. It's boring! And the food's not that crash hot either."

Daniel sighed, took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes."

"I'll pay." Vala said.

That caused Daniel to laugh. "I doubt that. Look, I'll take you out, on one condition."

"Anything."

"You don't complain when I bring you back here."

Vala looked thoughtful for a minute. "Fine." She said finally, then she tugged at Daniel's arm. "Let's go."

Daniel sighed. It was going to be a long night.

Vala sat across the table from Daniel. "So…" She said. "How's life treating you? Off base I mean."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Like you wouldn't already know." He said. Then seeing the look on Vala's face, he added, "It's alright."

"Not seeing anybody?" Vala asked, trying to look innocent.

Daniel chuckled. "No. Very subtle question."

Vala smiled. "Darling, I'm the queen of subtle."

They sat for a while in silence, eating their dinner.

"This is nice." Vala said quietly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Daniel replied, surprised that Vala would think of saying thank you.

"I love this planet." Vala said quietly. "Of all the places I've been, this is the only one where I've felt… truly at home."

Daniel smiled slightly at her. "I'm glad you feel that way."

Vala smiled back at him.

"You don't want to go back to base, do you?" Daniel asked.

"Not just now." Vala said.

"Do you wanna, I don't know, maybe drop by my place for a drink?" Daniel asked.

Vala's face lit up. "Yes please!"

Daniel chuckled. "I thought you would."

Vala looked around Daniel's small apartment. She liked it. It was cosy.

"Here." Daniel handed her a glass of wine.

"Thanks." Vala sat down on a barstool. She watched as Daniel tidied his kitchen and poured himself a drink. He sat on a stool next to Vala.

"You've got a nice house." Vala said.

"Thanks." Daniel said. "I try to keep it tidy."

Vala shrugged. "A little mess never hurt anybody." She said.

"Yeah, well. I like things tidy."

Vala laughed. "But your office at base is so…" She trailed off.

"It's organised!" Daniel protested.

"Whatever you say." Vala took a drink. She put her glass down. "Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay here tonight?"

Daniel sighed loudly and rolled his eyes.

"Please? I hate being on base. It's cold, and un-homely."

"Un-homely?"

Vala grinned slightly. "Yeah."

Daniel stared at her for a few minutes. "You can stay on the couch."

Vala's grin broadened. "Thank you Daniel!" Then she paused. "You don't have spare pyjamas do you?"

Daniel emerged from his bedroom a little while later with an old T-shirt. "Will this do?" He asked.

Vala nodded, grabbing the shirt. She slipped it on, before removing the dress she wore underneath. She handed it to an astonished Daniel, and removed her bra as well. She dumped that in Daniel's arms as well.

"Thanks." She said.

"Any time." Daniel muttered after a long pause.

Vala crawled onto the couch, on which Daniel had placed some blankets. She sat up and looked at Daniel.

"What?" He asked.

"Can I have a goodnight kiss?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "No."  
Vala put on a pout. "Please?" She got off the couch and walked over to Daniel.

"Knowing you, this 'kiss' will turn into something more." Daniel said.

Vala gave Daniel a sad look.

"Fine." Daniel said.

"Yay!" Vala wrapped her arms around Daniel's torso and kissed him gently on the lips. "Goodnight Daniel." She whispered, and returned to the couch.

"Night." Daniel said as he walked to his bedroom, discarding Vala's clothes on the way.

Vala awoke with a start. She looked around. It was still dark. Daniel's VCR flashed the time, 1:07. Vala sat up and wiped her eyes. She realised she'd been crying. She'd had a bad dream. She kicked off the blankets and got off the couch. She walked through the dark apartment until she found Daniel's room. She stood in the doorway for a little while before entering the room. She pulled back some of Daniel's blankets and crawled into bed beside him. It was warm here, and Vala knew he'd be mad at her for this, but too bad. It was a surprise then, when she felt Daniel's arm snake around her, and pull her close to him. He was still asleep, she realised. Vala smiled into the darkness and closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Daniel woke up early the next morning. He felt Vala in bed next to him and sighed. He wondered when she'd got into bed with him.

"Morning." Daniel heard Vala say.

He rolled onto his side and found himself staring into Vala's eyes.

"Morning." He said in reply.

Vala looked a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "For…this."

Daniel looked back at her. "Why are you here?"

"I had a bad dream." Vala admitted. "And I wanted some comfort."

They lay there staring at each other for a while.

"Vala? What do you think about when you see me?" Daniel asked.

Vala looked surprised at the question, and then thoughtful. "At first it was sex." She said. "But over time, I came to see you as more than just a guy. I see you as a talented, special, wonderful man." Vala paused to catch Daniel's reaction. Then she continued. "And I think I've fallen in love with you."

There was quiet in the room.

"Well." Said Daniel after a while. "You know, when I first met you, I thought you were a dirty, rotten, gorgeous, thief."

Vala smiled.

"Then I saw you trying to change, and struggling with yourself, and then I saw you as a talented, clever, gorgeous woman." Daniel said. He leaned close to Vala. "And I'm in love with you too." He whispered. He reached out and brushed Vala's hair away from her face. He leant into Vala and kissed her gently.

"Oh Daniel." Vala murmured as he kissed her jaw and down her neck. "You are the most amazing man I've ever met."

"Mmm." Was Daniel's reply.

"Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"What's the time?"

Daniel looked up at Vala's face. "I don't know. Check the clock."

"You have a clock?"

Daniel rolled his eyes and checked his watch. "It's 5:22."

"Oh boy. We could get more sleep." Vala said. "Sleep is good."

Daniel managed to shut her up by kissing her again.

"However," Vala said, kissing Daniel back passionately. "This is good too."

Daniel and Vala were awake again at 7:00am. Daniel lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. Vala was curled up next to him, her legs entangled with his.

"Daniel?"

"Mmm?"

"What are you thinking about?"

Daniel rolled over so he was facing Vala. "How do you know that I'm thinking something?"

Vala smiled. "You always are."

Daniel smiled back. "I'm thinking about you."

"Good things or bad things?"

"Just…things." Daniel said. "Some good, some bad, some in between."

Vala ran her hand over Daniel's bare chest. "I'm thinking about you." She said. "When you're off world. You try to do what's right, and sometimes it works, and sometimes it doesn't. But you never give up. I admire that about you."

Daniel stroked the side of Vala's face, then he leant down and kissed her. "You're a beautiful woman, Vala. And not just physically."

Vala smiled up at Daniel, and kissed him return. "Thank you." She murmured.

"Would you like some breakfast before we leave?" Daniel asked.

Vala smiled at Daniel's thoughtfulness. "Sure."

Daniel poured some cereal for Vala, who was sitting, once again, on a barstool. He passed Vala her bowl and a spoon. As Vala reached for the spoon, Daniel grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips. He kissed it gently and gave Vala the spoon. She smiled at him.

"Thanks." She said.

"You're welcome." Daniel replied, as he poured himself some cereal. He walked around the kitchen bench to sit beside Vala.

"Got anything planned for today?" Vala asked in between mouthfuls.

"Not really." Daniel replied. "I'll probably just study some more artefacts."

Vala pretended to stifle a yawn. "Darling, your job seems so boring."

Daniel smiled good-naturedly. "To you maybe. To me, its interesting."

Vala put her spoon down as she finished her breakfast. She smiled at Daniel, who smiled back and finished eating.

"Can I take your dishes?" Daniel asked.

"Sure." Vala replied, handing Daniel her empty bowl. He returned to the kitchen and placed the dishes in the sink. Then he felt Vala's arms encircle him from behind. He grabbed her hands and pulled them away from his body so he could spin around to face her. He interlaced his fingers behind Vala's back. She put her arms over Daniel's shoulders, and jumped up so her legs were wrapped around his waist. Daniel held her there as Vala leant down and kissed him passionately.

"Always full of energy, aren't you?" Daniel asked between kisses.

"All the time." Was Vala's reply. She leant back in Daniel's arms, legs still wrapped around his waist, and pulled Daniel's shirt over his head and dropped it onto the floor. The she pulled the oversized shirt she was still wearing over her own head, leaving her naked except for her knickers. She leant down to kiss Daniel again, who was feeling very aroused by now. He carefully walked over to the couch with Vala still holding on. He dropped her carefully onto the crumpled blankets, and climbed on top of her, kissing her on the lips, and down her neck to her breasts.

Then the phone rang.

Vala made an angry growling noise in her throat.

"I'm sorry." Daniel said. "I have to answer that."

Vala nodded, kissing Daniel quickly before he went to answer the phone.

"Daniel Jackson." Daniel said into the phone.

"Daniel, it's Sam." Samantha Carter's voice floated through the phone. "I'm sorry to do this to you, but we've been put on for a mission."

"Right." Said Daniel.

"And… do you know where Vala is? She's not on base." Sam asked.

"Uh, yeah." Daniel said. "She's here. I let her stay the night."

Daniel could practically hear Sam raise an eyebrow. "She slept on the couch." Daniel said, glancing over to the couch, where Vala was lying, waiting for him.

"Whatever." Sam said. "You both need to be here in 20 minutes."

"Okay, we'll see you then."  
"Bye Daniel."

"Bye Sam." Daniel hung up the phone.

22 minutes later, Daniel and Vala walked into the SGC.

Vala looked at Daniel, who was walking next to her. "Shame we were interrupted." She said.

"Yeah." Said Daniel. Then he turned to face to face her. "I promise we'll make up for that. When we get back. We'll pick up where we left off."

Vala grinned. "I'm looking forward to it."

Daniel chuckled. "Of course you are."

"Jackson! Vala! Let's go! You're late!" Cameron Mitchell cried when he saw them.

Daniel checked his watch. "Late? By two minutes?" Come on."

"We're here now, let's go." Vala said. "Where are we going anyway?"

Mitchell smiled despite himself. "We're visiting the new Jaffa home world as part of peace negotiations."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "And this wasn't scheduled?"

Mitchell shook his head. "They contacted us about an hour ago, saying they wanted to see SG1, today. They wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Why SG1?" Daniel asked. "Why not someone in charge? General Landry maybe."

Mitchell shrugged. "Dunno, maybe 'cause we're SG1. We're famous."

Daniel gave a wry smile. "Yes we are. But mostly because of Jack, so don't let it go to your head."

"SG1 to the gate room." A voice said over the PA.

Daniel looked across at Vala. "We should get ready."

She nodded.

"See you in the gate room in five." Daniel said to Mitchell.

Sam, Teal'c and Mitchell were waiting in the gate room when Daniel and Vala arrived.

"Four minutes, I'm impressed." Said Mitchell, checking his watch.

Vala rolled her eyes. "Are we going?"

"Anxious?" Asked Mitchell.

"No." She replied. "Bored. And I figure, even if we're at boring peace talks, we're off world."

"SG1, good luck." Said General Landry.

"Thanks." Mitchell said sarcastically.

"Let's go." Said Sam, walking up the ramp, Teal'c following closely. Sam and Teal'c disappeared through the gate, followed by Mitchell. Daniel and Vala went through last.


	2. Sam's story

PART TWO

PART TWO

Sam was thrown forcibly from the gate and landed hard on the ground with Teal'c and Mitchell beside her. The gate powered down. Sam sat up and rubbed her head.

"Uh, where's Vala and Jackson?" Mitchell asked.

Sam looked around. There was no sign of them. "I don't know." She said. "But why were we thrown out of the gate? That not normal."

Mitchell shrugged.

Teal'c was standing up, looking around. "I do not believe Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran emerged from the gate on this side." He said.

Sam looked around again. There were no other footprints or marks in the dirt to indicate that anyone but herself, Teal'c and Mitchell were ever there. She looked at Mitchell. "What do you think we should do?"

"Scrap this mission and go home, and find out what happened."

Sam nodded. "Let's go."

A few weeks passed and no sign of Daniel or Vala was ever found. Sam was forced to face the possibility that they could have died in the wormhole. Another possibility was that, like had happened to herself and her then CO, Jack O'Neill, the wormhole could have jumped to another Stargate, leaving Daniel and Vala on some other planet. But if that had happened, why hadn't the come back? In either scenario, Daniel and Vala were more than likely dead. But Sam wasn't going to give up. Daniel always had a way of coming back.

Slowly the weeks turned into months, and those months turned into a year. Sam came home one day to find none other than Jack O'Neill sitting on her front porch, waiting. Sam wasn't surprised. For a few months now, she'd arrived home a few times a week and found Jack. She would cook him dinner, and they would talk and then Jack would sleep on the couch. But the past few weeks had been slightly different. They'd been sharing a bed. Jack was cheeky, and very persuasive.

"Hey Carter."

"Hey sir."  
"A year, hey?"

"Yeah." Sam unlocked the front door and walked in. Jack followed.

"Sam, I think it's time you let go." He said. "I know you want them to come back, and so do I, but we don't even know where they went, and after a year, it's unlikely they'll ever come back."

Sam sighed and turned to face Jack. "I know." She said, and her eyes filled with tears.

"Come here." Jack said, and held out his arms.

Sam walked into them and Jack held her close. "I'm sorry, Sam." He said.

"Me too." Sam replied.

Sam lay awake that night, thinking. Daniel and Vala couldn't have just disappeared. So what had happened? Sam didn't like leaving things undone and unfinished, so no knowing what had happened was chewing her up inside.

Jack was lying beside her, snoring softly. Sam rolled over so she could stare at him. Jack had the ability to calm her down and make her feel better without saying anything. Just by watching Jack sleep, Sam felt calmer. She snuggled up to him and closed her eyes. But she still couldn't sleep. A whole year had passed since Daniel and Vala had vanished. And SG1 had still not recovered. A new officer had been assigned to the team, but he didn't fit in like Daniel had.

"Are you still awake?" Jack murmured.

"Yeah." Said Sam. "Did I wake you?"

"No." Jack said. "Why are you still awake? You need sleep."

Sam sighed. "It's been a year, Jack. How can anyone forget? They were our colleagues, they were our friends." She looked up at Jack. "Would you let go if I were to go missing?"

"No." Jack said. "I'd keep looking until I died."

"So why have we given up for them?"

Jack kissed the top of Sam's head. "Because, you said yourself. They either died in the wormhole, or ended up somewhere else, and if they're somewhere else, it's up to them to get home."

Sam leant up and kissed Jack gently. "I love you, Jack." It was the first time Sam had said those words out loud.

Jack looked at Sam closely. "You do?"

"Yes."

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words come out of your mouth." Jack said.

Sam gave a small smile. "Really?"

"Sam, I've loved you for a very long time. So long I can barely remember a time when I didn't."

Sam and Jack stared at each other for a little while, despite the darkness.

Jack broke the silence by saying, "Kiss me again."

Sam grinned and complied.

Sam found it easier to sleep after that and awoke the next morning feeling a bit better.

"Good morning gorgeous." Jack said once Sam had opened her eyes.

"Good morning handsome." She replied.

"Yeah right." Jack said.

"You are." Sam said. "Very, very handsome."

Jack grinned cheekily. "Okay, I'm handsome, but not as handsome as you are gorgeous."

Sam smiled at him. "You're a tease."

"Oh am I?" Jack propped himself up with one arm, so he was looking down at Sam. She laughed at him.

"A gorgeous tease." Sam said.

"Oh? And you… you are one hot scientist." Jack replied and he leant down and kissed Sam gently.

Sam kissed him back passionately. Soon her hands were exploring Jack's back and chest, while Jack's hands and mouth were exploring her body.

"Jack." Sam breathed.

"Yeah?" He murmured against her skin, sending shivers down her spine.

"I love you."

"I know." Jack replied, kissing Sam's neck. "I love you too."

Sam smiled, and Jack kissed her lips.

About two months later, Sam's life changed. It was early morning and Sam was about to get out of bed.

"Don't get up yet." Jack whispered.

"I have too." Sam replied. "I can't be late again."

"Again?"  
"Yeah, well…" She trailed off and grinned at Jack.

He tugged on her arm, and Sam gave up and stayed in bed. She rolled over to face Jack. "What?"

"I have a question to ask you." He looked serious.

"What is it?"

"I love you so much." Jack started. "I think I love you more than life itself, and I want the whole world to know that."

Sam had a suspicion as to where this was heading.

"Samantha Carter, I'd get onto one knee if I weren't in bed, but, will you marry me?"

Sam's mouth dropped open. Then she closed it and grinned. "Jack." She said. "Jack, of… of course I will." She struggled to get the words out.

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Yes!" Sam reached out a hand and laid it on Jack's cheek. "Yes Jack, I'll marry you. I want to spend my life with you. You are the most important person in the whole world to me." She leant into Jack and kissed him happily. "But now I really have to get up."

Jack grinned and kissed her once before letting her get out of bed. "Love you Carter." He said as Sam headed out the door.

"Love you too, sir." She replied.

Sam arrived at the SGC on time that morning, desperate to tell someone her news. She was on her way to Daniel's office when she remembered, he was gone. So was Vala. She got to Daniel's office and saw that it was the same as ever. Nothing had changed since Daniel had disappeared. It was like a museum. Perfectly preserved. Sam sighed and kept walking.

"Sam!" Sam turned around and saw Mitchell walking up beside her.

"Hi Cam." She said.

"How's it going?" He asked.

"Oh, alright." Sam replied. She cast a glance at Daniel's office as though she was guilty for being happy. "Actually, I'm really good."

Mitchell smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. Why?"

Sam smiled. "I got engaged."

"To who?"

"Jack."  
Mitchell raised an eyebrow. "O'Neill?"

Sam nodded.

"Congratulations!" Mitchell said. Then he turned to Daniel's office. "He would have loved that." He said quietly.

"I know." Sam replied. She sighed. "I know."

A few weeks later, Sam was at the SGC. It was an ordinary day, and SG1 were getting ready to go off world. They were standing in front of the gate, waiting. Suddenly, Sam felt weak and dizzy. Then she collapsed.

"Sam!" Mitchell caught her as she fell.

"SG1, stand down." Landry's voice came floating into the gate room. "Mitchell, get her to the infirmary."

Mitchell nodded, and looked at Teal'c for help.

Teal'c easily lifted Sam, and carried her to the infirmary.

When Sam came to, she was tired.

"Hey." Said Mitchell.

"Hey." Sam murmured. "What happened?"

"I don't know." He replied. "You just… collapsed."

Sam rubbed her head. She still felt dizzy.

"Ah, you're awake." Dr Lam walked over to Sam.

"Yeah." Sam said.

Dr Lam looked at Mitchell. "Can we have some privacy please?"

"Sure." Said Mitchell. He got up and left.

"Sam, have you noticed anything weird lately? Like, different with your body?" Dr Lam asked.

"In what way?" Sam asked.

"Well, like nausea, or maybe cravings for strange food?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Is this heading where I think it's heading?"

Dr Lam swallowed. "Sam, what happened today… you miscarried."

Sam felt numb. "You mean I was…?"

"Pregnant, yes." Dr Lam finished. "I'm sorry. And as your doctor, I'm saying go home, take it easy, rest for a few days."

Sam nodded. She was in shock. She was vaguely aware that Mitchell drove her home and said goodbye. She went straight to bed, to try and forget her worries, and she fell asleep.

Jack came home early that day. It was mid-afternoon and he unlocked the door and walked in. he noticed that some of Sam's stuff was sitting on the dining room table, which was weird, because she wasn't normally home at this time, and she was scheduled for off world travel today. Jack wandered through the house and eventually found Sam fast asleep in bed. He walked around to Sam's side of the bed and knelt down beside her. He brushed the hair off Sam's face and kissed her forehead.

"Jack?" She murmured.

"What are you doing home?" He asked quietly.

"I collapsed this morning." Sam answered.

"What? Why?"

Sam opened an eye to look at Jack. "I miscarried." She whispered.

"What?"

"I didn't even know I was pregnant." She said. "How can it hurt so much to lose something you didn't know you had?"

"Sam, loss always hurts. That's how life is." Jack said.

Sam looked sadly at him. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I'm moaning about this, but you lost something more."

"Charlie." Jack said.

"Yeah."  
"Sam, losing Charlie was awful, but seeing you like this is awful as well." Jack rested his hand on Sam's cheek. "No one can stand to lose a child. Even one that hasn't been born."

Sam closed her eyes.

"You tired?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Sam murmured. "I was told to take a few days off and rest."  
"I won't bother you then." Jack kissed her gently. "Love you."

"I love you too, Jack." Sam said, and she went back to sleep.

Jack watched her for a while, before leaving the room to watch TV.

Nine months later, Sam emerged from the infirmary with a grin on her face.

"Sam?" Mitchell asked when he saw her face.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Sam replied. "Only one thing could make my life better."

Mitchell frowned slightly. "Daniel and Vala?"

Sam nodded. "If they came back, my life would be perfect."

"You gonna tell me why you're so happy?" Mitchell asked.

"All in due time." Sam replied.

"SG1 to the briefing room." The PA crackled to life.

Sam looked at Mitchell. "Let's go."

Mitchell nodded, and they walked in silence to the briefing room. The arrived before Teal'c and the other member of SG1, and made their way into the briefing room.

General Landry was standing with two people, who were dressed in clothes that looked out of place for the year and the woman looked heavily pregnant. But it wasn't the clothes that caught Sam's eyes. The pair turned around and Sam gasped.

"Hey Sam, Mitchell." The man said. "Long time no see."


	3. The 1940s

PART THREE

PART THREE

Daniel stumbled through the gate, and fell flat on his face. Vala fell on top of him as she stumbled through. She rolled off Daniel and turned around… in time to see the Stargate vanish.

"Daniel!" She cried in alarm. She turned to see Daniel, also staring at the gate, pale as a sheet.

"Daniel? Where's everyone else?"

Daniel sighed, took of his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Not a good sign. "The last time this happened, we ended up in 1969." He said. "God knows where we are now." He paused. "Or when."

Vala frowned. "Time travel?"

Daniel nodded.

"Then… where's Sam, Teal'c and Mitchell?"

Daniel shrugged and sat down on the grass.

"Strangers!" A voice in the distance yelled.

"Oh great." Daniel muttered. "Just what we need."

"What?" Vala asked.

Daniel looked at her. "Remember what happened when we were trapped in those villagers?"

"What? Me getting burnt to death?"

"Word of advice, don't say anything. If we are in the past, there are not going to be any priors here to save you."

A man arrived. "Greetings, welcome to this town." He said. "I am John."

"Uh, hello." Said Daniel. "My name is Daniel, and this is my, uh, wife, Vala."

Vala smiled.

The man nodded politely. "If you don't mind my asking, where are you from?"

"We are from a place far away." Daniel said.

Vala nodded in agreement.

"And, we're looking for somewhere to stay." Daniel added.

"Well then, the town hotel is just what you're looking for. I'm the bar keeper." Said John. "Follow me." He turned and led the way to town.

"John?" Daniel asked. "We have been travelling for some time, and have lost track of time. What is the date?"

"It is August." Replied John. "15th."

"Ah, what year?"

John turned. "To forget the year, you must have been travelling for quite some time. It's 1944."

Daniel sat back on the small bed in the dingy hotel room he and Vala were sharing. "1944." He said. "Height of world war two."

"World war two?" Vala asked. "You've had two world wars?"

"Unfortunately." Daniel said. "Over 72 million people died during world war two."

"Wow." Vala said. "That's a lot of people. So how do we get home?"

Daniel sighed. "We don't."

Vala stared at him for a while. "We don't? What do you mean 'we don't'?"  
"Precisely that." Daniel said. "We have no way of getting back to our own time."

Vala looked confused. "But how did you get home from 1969?"

"We met a young General Hammond. Actually he was a lieutenant, but anyway. He wrote a note for Sam to take through the gate." Daniel looked at Vala. "That's the problem. He knew where we were, whereas now, no one knows where, or when, we are."

Vala sat down on the bed beside Daniel. "So we're stuck?"

"Yep."  
"In 1944. During world war two."

"Yeah."

"Damn."  
Daniel looked across at Vala. "You know what's worse?"  
"What?"  
"The fact that I've studied world war two, and I know what happens, and I can't change anything." Daniel said. "If I change something, it could change the future of the human race."

They sat in silence for a while.

"I suppose we're not going to pick up where we left off." Vala said.

Daniel couldn't help but smile.

A few weeks passed, and Daniel and Vala decided they were sick of living in a dingy hotel. Or rather, Vala had decided.

"If we're stuck here, why can't we live in a house?" Vala asked.

Daniel sighed. "Then find one." He said.

"Okay." Vala replied, and she left the room.

Daniel sighed again before walking out behind Vala to make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

They walked together in silence along the main street of town.

Vala looked around at the other couples walking around, with the ladies tucked in beside the men. Then she looked at herself and Daniel, walking about a metre apart from each other.

"Ah, Daniel?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Should we be trying to fit in?"

"How do you mean?"

Vala vaguely gestured to the other couples on the street.

Daniel rolled his eyes and grabbed Vala's arm.

They stopped in front of a building.

"Well, this is the place we want." Daniel said. "A realtor."

Vala looked at Daniel. "Realtor? This planet has some really weird words."

Daniel glared at her. "Please avoid mentioning anything to do with other planets."  
Vala pouted. "Why?"  
"I don't want us getting into more trouble."  
"More?"  
"Well, if you hadn't already noticed, we're in 1944!"

"Oh, well. Yeah, there's that."

Daniel pushed open the door of the building. "And be good in here."  
Vala pretended to look offended. "I'm always good!"  
Daniel laughed and entered the building.

Two hours later, Daniel and Vala didn't have a house.

"I need a job." Daniel said. "Great."

Vala looked at him. "It was worth a try. Thank you for trying."

Daniel gave a small smile. "You're welcome."  
Slowly, they walked back to the hotel.

Slowly, a year passed and nothing changed much. Daniel got a job as a scientist's assistant. He had to help with experiments, which meant he was a guinea pig most of the time. He came back to the hotel one day and walked through the pub to the stairs.

"Good afternoon Daniel." The bartender said politely.

"Afternoon John." Daniel replied, and proceeded up the stairs to his room.

"Daniel!" Vala said when Daniel walked in. She looked at him. "You alright?"

"Tedious, boring work." He said. "This guy is trying to figure out stuff I already know, but can I suggest anything? No! I'll screw up the timeline!" Daniel sank into a chair. "I wanna go home." He muttered.

Vala came and sat on Daniel's lap. "Me too." She said.

They sat in silence for a while.

"I still love you." Vala said quietly.

"I should hope so." Daniel replied, and he tilted Vala's chin downwards so he could kiss her.

The year turned slowly into two, and then three. By this time, Daniel and Vala had moved from the hotel into a small house. Daniel was still working as the scientist's assistant, and Vala had become a maid, cleaning houses for people.

"I hate cleaning!" Vala said exasperatedly one day.

"I hate being in 1947, we're even." Daniel replied.

Vala ran her hand down Daniel's cheek. "If anyone can get us out of here, you can." She murmured, as she leant forward to kiss him.

Daniel wrapped his arms around Vala and pulled her close, kissing her passionately, exploring her jaw and neck.

"Oh Daniel." Vala said quietly.

"Vala, I'm sorry." Daniel muttered, kissing her again. "But I think we're not going home. We have to live through this. We're stuck."

Vala sighed as Daniel kissed down her front. "Daniel, I love you more every day."

Another year later, Daniel was reading a newspaper. It was August 15. Four years to the day since he and Vala had arrived.

Vala walked into the room. "Uh, Daniel? I have something we need to talk about."

Daniel looked up. "What?"  
Vala sat down at the table. "I think I might be pregnant."

There was a moment of silence. "Oh." Said Daniel. "Wow."

Vala smiled slightly. "I thought that would shock you."

Daniel smiled back at her. "That's great!" Then he went back to his newspaper, where an ad caught his eye.

_Assistant needed for time travel test_

Daniel frowned and read the ad again. "Time travel?" He murmured.

"What?" Asked Vala.

"Oh, nothing." Daniel replied. "Look, I've gotta go. I'll be home later." He stood up, gave Vala a gentle kiss, and left the house.

Daniel walked up some steps outside a large building. He knocked on the door.

"Can I help you?" A man asked when the door was swung open.

Daniel held up the newspaper. "I'm here about the ad."

The man broke into a broad grin and ushered Daniel inside.

"Welcome! Welcome! I am Joseph and I am very happy to have your help!"

Daniel smiled warily. "I'm Daniel."

"Well Daniel, have you ever time travelled before?" Joseph asked.

"Um, no." Daniel answered.

"Well, I have." Said Joseph. "By accident, but I've modified the machine and now I need someone to test it."

"And you can't?"  
"What if it goes wrong?" Joseph asked. "I need to be alive to adapt it."

Daniel gave one nod. "Why risk your life when you can risk somebody else's?"

"Yeah. So, are you going to? I pay well." Joseph asked.

Daniel shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Good, shall we start?" Joseph asked. "I'll see if I can send you to tomorrow."

Daniel smiled slightly. "Okay."

"Good. Stand here." Joseph indicated to a platform with a machine on it. It was covered with a sheet.

Daniel and Joseph walked over to it and Joseph pulled off the sheet. Daniel's eyes widened.

Joseph frowned slightly. "You recognise this?"

"Uh, no." Daniel said, even though he did. It was a part of a puddle jumper.

"So, stand here, and, uh, I'll see you tomorrow." Joseph smiled and pressed a few buttons and suddenly, Daniel realised that Joseph was wearing different clothes, and standing in a different spot.

"It worked!" He exclaimed.

"It worked?" Daniel asked.

"Yes! It's, well, tomorrow for you. It's been 24 hours since I sent you. What was it like?"

"Instantaneous." Daniel answered. "It really worked?"

"Yes!"

Daniel studied the scientist closely. "Could this work over longer periods of time? Say… 60 years?"

Joseph looked thoughtful. "Why, yes, I suppose it could." He looked suspiciously at Daniel. "Why?"

Daniel smiled to himself. "No reason."

Daniel arrived home a little while later. He walked into the kitchen, where Vala was standing, looking particularly angry.

"Where the hell have you been?" She demanded.

"Uh…"  
"You were gone all night. I was worried." Vala changed from angry to concerned.

"Vala, I may have found a way home." Daniel said.

Vala raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue.

"I saw an ad in the paper, and decided to check it out. And guess what I found."

"What?"  
"A working time machine. It's a part from a puddle jumper, I have no idea how this guy got it, but we might be able to convince him to send us to the future."

Vala looked slightly taken aback. Then she broke into a broad smile. "Home?"

"Yeah."  
The smile faded. "So where were you last night?"

"Nowhere." Daniel said.

"What?"  
"Time travel. He sent me from yesterday. So for me, it feels like I only left here an hour ago, and I only just found out you were pregnant." Daniel replied.

Vala smiled again. "When can we leave?"

Another three months passed, and Daniel and Joseph were busy making minor adjustments to the time travel machine. It was also clear by now that Vala was definitely pregnant. She had no idea how far along she was, and was desperately hoping to get back to 2008 before giving birth.

Daniel came home one day to say, "We've done it. It's ready! We can go home!"

Vala sighed with relief. "You told him?"

"Well, no. But I will. Tomorrow." Daniel replied.

Vala slowly got out of her chair and walked over to Daniel. "Four years we've been gone. Will it be four years later when we get home?"  
"Not necessarily." Daniel said. "If we get it right, we could arrive only a few days after we left."

Vala grimaced. "Time travel is too confusing for me." She said.

Daniel reached out his arms, and Vala walked into them.

"You are my life Daniel." Vala murmured. "I love you."

"I love you more." Daniel whispered into Vala's ear.

"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah."  
"I don't think so." Vala muttered, turning her head so she could kiss Daniel.

The next day, Vala and Daniel arrived at Joseph's house.

"Ah Daniel!" Joseph said when he opened the door. "And this must be your wife!"

"Yeah, this is Vala." Daniel said. "Joseph, we have something important to ask you."

"Well, come inside. We'll talk over tea."

Joseph led them to the dining room and told them to take a seat. He poured some tea. "How can I help you?"

"We want you to send us both forward in time." Daniel said. "60 years forward."

Joseph looked confused. "Why?"

Daniel took a breath. "Because that's where we're from."

There was a moment of silence.

"I beg your pardon?" Joseph said.

"That's where we're from." Daniel repeated. "Some how we were sent back in time. Four years ago we arrived here. And I just want to go home."

"Home." Echoed Joseph.

"Sound's crazy doesn't it?" Vala asked.

Joseph nodded. "How do I know you'll get there?" He asked.

"You don't." Daniel said. "But I'm willing to take the risk."

"Me too." Said Vala.

Joseph looked sadly at both of them. "Well I can't stop you. But are you sure?"

Daniel nodded and Vala said, "Yes."

"Okay." Joseph said simply. "When do you want to go?"

"Now." Daniel said.

Joseph sighed and stood up. "Let's do this then."

Daniel and Vala followed Joseph to the room where the machine was being kept.

"Are you ready?" Joseph asked.

"Yeah." Daniel said. "And thank you."

"Yeah, thanks." Vala said. "Thank you, lots. This means a lot."

Joseph smiled and pressed a few buttons.

Everything changed and suddenly, Daniel and Vala were no longer in a building. They were in the middle of an empty paddock. A road was running a few metres away, and a very familiar looking mountain was standing close by.

"We did it!" Vala squealed, throwing her arms around Daniel.

"Yeah." Said Daniel. "But what's the date?"

"I dunno." Vala said.

"Well, let's check it out." Daniel said, and they began to walk towards Cheyenne Mountain.


	4. Reunion

PART FOUR – REUINIOUN

Daniel stared at Sam, who seemed to be in shock.

"Daniel?" She whispered.

"Yeah. It's me." He replied.

"Oh my God." Sam said. "You're back?"

Daniel grinned childishly. "Uh, this might seem like a stupid question, but, what year is it?"

"2010." Sam replied. "Why?"

Daniel turned to Vala. "Two years off, that's not bad."

"You mean we were gone for two years?" Vala asked. "Even though we were gone for four?"

Daniel nodded once.

Sam stared at them. "Where've you been?"

Vala cut Daniel off before he'd started talking. "Can I sit down?"

General Landry nodded. "Maybe we should all sit down. This might take a while."

Sam looked at him. "Do you think we could postpone this for, maybe, 10 minutes or so? I think Jack would like to be here."

Daniel raised an eyebrow. "Jack? Since when are you on first name terms with him?"

Sam blushed. "Times of trouble bring people closer together."

"How together?"  
"We're getting married in two weeks. And, ah, I just found out I'm three months pregnant."

Daniel smiled broadly. "Congratulations. About both those things."

Sam smiled. "I'll be right back, just gotta make a phone call."

Daniel watched Sam leave the room and sat down. Then he looked at Mitchell. "I'm guessing us being gone for two years had a large impact on her."

Mitchell nodded. "She wouldn't give up, I think, despite all logic pointing to you being dead, she never gave up hope. I think she was the only one who didn't give up on you."

"Personally," Said Daniel. "I didn't think we were ever going to get back. I thought we were well and truly stuck."

"Yeah, where were you stuck?"

Daniel smiled. "I'll tell you when Sam gets back."

Then Teal'c arrived. He raised an eyebrow. "Daniel Jackson? Vala Mal Doran?" He sounded mildly surprised.

"Hey Teal'c." Daniel said.

Vala grinned. "Muscles!"

15 minutes later, Sam walked back into the room, accompanied by Jack.

"Daniel." Jack said simply.

"Hi Jack." Daniel replied. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good." Jack replied. "I could ask you the same question."

Daniel sighed. "Shall we get started then?"

"Yes." Said Jack, sitting down. Sam sat down beside him.

"Okay, for Vala and I, this story starts approximately four years ago." Daniel began. "That day when we went through the gate and, ah, disappeared, which was two years ago for you. We didn't disappear. When we first emerged from the gate, we didn't know where we were. We met a man, John, he was a barkeeper. He told us it was August 15th, 1944."  
"1944?" Echoed Sam.

"1944." Confirmed Daniel. "World War Two. And we were stuck. No way of getting home."

"Yet evidently there was." Jack said.

Daniel glared at him, and Sam grinned.

"We stayed in the town hotel for almost a year, and I started working as a scientist's assistant, which was frustrating."

"I can imagine." Said Sam. "Not being able to give advice in case you screwed up the timeline or something."

Daniel nodded in agreement. "After a while, we moved into a small house. And slowly time passed and suddenly it was August 15th, 1948. Four yeas we'd been living in the past." Daniel paused. "And then I found an ad in the newspaper. A scientist wanted a person to do a time travel experiment with. So I went along to meet him."

"Nice guy." Vala said.

Daniel smiled at her. "His name was Joseph. And for some reason he had a time machine."

Sam looked sceptical. "A time machine?"

"It was from a puddle jumper." Daniel explained.

"A puddle jumper?" Said Jack. "How'd he get his hands on one of those?"

Daniel shrugged. "I have no idea. He wouldn't say."

"Strange." Said Sam. "It worked?"

"Yeah. He sent me forward by a day."

"He was gone all night." Vala said.

"To me, it was instantaneous." Daniel said. "But anyway, after a few months we decided, that is, Vala and I, to talk to Joseph about the possibility of travelling 60 years into the future, in other words, home."

"You took a gamble?" Said Sam. "What if it hadn't worked?"

Daniel smiled sadly. "If it hadn't worked, or if we had stayed, you would never have known what happened to us, and I would have gone mad if I stayed any longer."

"And I didn't want to give birth in 1948." Vala said.

"You're pregnant?" Asked Jack.

"Yeah." Said Vala.

Jack looked at Daniel. "Did you have something to do with that?"

Daniel smiled. "Yes. And congratulations to you."

"What?"  
"The wedding and the baby." Daniel said.

Jack looked blank, then turned to Sam. "Baby?"

Sam dragged Jack away from the briefing room to talk.

"You're pregnant?" Jack asked.

Sam nodded. "Three and a half months. I found out this morning, so I'm hoping for better luck this time."

Jack smiled. "Daniel and Vala coming back. That's a good omen."

Sam reached out to hold Jack's hand. "Very."  
Jack pulled Sam closer and held her tight.

"Who would've thought me disappearing could create something good." Daniel's voice said from behind them. "I mean, this didn't happen when I was ascended."

Sam smiled. "Timing was wrong then."

Daniel smiled back at them. "I'm glad you two have found each other. Finally."

"Yeah, and what's this about you and Vala?" Sam asked.

Daniel looked embarrassed. "Well, you spend four years stuck in the 1940s with someone…" He trailed off. "We told everyone that she was my wife."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "That night before you…left. Vala stayed at your place, that didn't have anything to do with it?"

Daniel smiled slyly. "You know, we must have the oldest unborn kid ever. Just think, conceived in 1948, born in 2010. 62 years."

Sam smiled at Daniel. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." Daniel replied.

Jack grinned. "And everything's good again. Hey, Daniel? Wanna come to our wedding?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "I thought you'd never ask."

Sam looked as though she was glowing as she walked down the aisle. She smiled at Jack, who grinned back at her.

"Hey gorgeous." He whispered when she reached him.

"Right back at cha." Sam whispered back.

"You look…" Jack paused, trying to find the right word. "Unbelievable."

Sam grinned shyly. "Thanks."

And the ceremony began. Everyone watched as Sam and Jack exchanged vows and said 'I do.'

Finally the priest said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife." He turned to Jack. "You may kiss the bride."

Jack grinned at Sam and reached his hands out to hold Sam's face. They leant close to each other, and Jack kissed Sam gently on the lips.

"I love you." He whispered.

Sam smiled and whispered back, "I love you too, sir."

Jack chuckled. "Drop the rank, Carter."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Bit hypocritical."

"But you love me anyway."

"Yes I do." Sam agreed.

The music started up, and instead of walking down the aisle together, Jack scooped Sam off the ground and carried her.

Sam giggled and kissed Jack's chest.

Daniel and Vala watched them leave.

Vala sighed happily. "That was beautiful. I'm so glad we made it back."

Daniel smiled. "Me too."  
"Daniel?"  
"Mmm?"  
"Can I come and live with you? Two weeks on base have been torture." Vala said. "And I want to be with you when the baby comes."

"I've already spoken to General Landry about it." Daniel replied.

"And?"  
Daniel wrapped his arms around her. "Yes." He said simply.

Vala rested her head on Daniel's chest. "You, Daniel Jackson, are a very special man."

Daniel smiled into the sunset. "And you, Vala Mal Doran, are a very special, and beautiful women."

"Even though I'm fat?"  
"You're not fat." Daniel said. "I think you're very sexy."

Vala looked at him. "But you're bias."

Daniel smiled fondly back at her. "Yes I am."

Vala laughed, and went back to resting her head on Daniel's chest.

Sam lay back on the bed in Jack's old cabin. She smiled at Jack when he walked in with two glasses of champagne and two bottles of beer.

"Got enough alcohol." Sam queried.

Jack shrugged. "Champagne to celebrate; beer to drink." He grinned. "I've got more."

Sam laughed. "Doesn't surprise me, but I'm pregnant remember?"

"Yeah." Said Jack. "Who said any of this was for you?"

Sam threw a pillow at him, and he stepped to the side to avoid being hit. He put the drinks down on the bedside table and crawled onto the bed.

"You're so gonna pay for that." He said.

Sam smiled sweetly. "Is that a promise, General?"  
"It's a guarantee, Colonel." Jack replied, leaning over the top of her and kissing her.

Sam sighed happily as Jack's lips trailed down her neck. "This is the most perfect day of my life." She murmured.

"Tell me about it." Jack replied.

Sam giggled as Jack reached her breasts, despite her still wearing a top.

Jack stopped. "I'd say 'no giggling Captain', except, you're not a Captain, and I love it when you giggle." He looked thoughtful. "I suppose now you're Samantha O'Neill. Colonel O'Neill the Second."

Sam laughed. "Yeah. And you still outrank me."

Jack grinned slightly. "That's me, on top."

Sam rolled her eyes and rolled over the top of Jack, straddling him. She planted a kiss on Jack's slightly open mouth and said, "Not always."

Daniel smiled at the woman sleeping next to him. He couldn't believe, even after two weeks, that they were home. He reached out to hold Vala's hand. They'd been together for over four years, which also surprised Daniel. Sure he was happy, but it was unexpected and Vala being pregnant was also an unexpected surprise. But I was a good one. It was the chance he'd never had with Sha're. Daniel still loved Sha're, he always would, but he'd come to love Vala too.

"Daniel?" Vala murmured.

"Yeah?"  
"Stop thinking and go to sleep." She said.

Daniel smiled. "I'll try."

"You do that." Vala rolled over so she was facing Daniel. She smiled at him and went back to sleep.

Daniel held Vala as she slept, and slowly he asleep too.


	5. Epilogue

PART FIVE – EPILOGUE

PART FIVE – EPILOGUE

Vala cradled her newborn son. He was so small, and beautiful. She was sitting on a bed in the SGC infirmary, and she looked up as Daniel entered.

"Vala, I'm so sorry." He said.

"It's okay." She replied.

"I did mean to be here." Daniel said, sounding apologetic.

"Daniel, you were off world, you couldn't help it." Vala said.

"But I promised to be here, and I wasn't." Daniel sat down next to Vala's bed.

"Daniel, I'm not blaming you." Vala said.

Daniel sighed. "I'm still sorry."

Vala smiled. "So, do you want to meet your son, or not?"

Daniel smiled and stood up. "Son?"  
"Yeah." Vala laid the little boy on the bed in front of her. He blinked warily at his parents.

"He's…" Daniel started, but stopped.

"A whole new thing." Vala said and Daniel agreed.

They looked up as Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Mitchell walked over to them.

"Hey guys." Jack said.  
"Hello Jack." Daniel said.

Sam smiled. "How's the baby?"

"He's gorgeous." Vala replied. "Come look."

Sam walked over to the bed and gazed down at the little boy. She grinned. "Miracle of life."

Vala agreed. "When are you due?"  
Sam rubbed her growing belly. "Two months or so." She said.

Jack came up behind Sam and wrapped his arms around her. He peered at Vala over Sam's shoulder. "Got any ideas for a name yet?" He asked. "Cause I think Jack is a good name."  
Everyone laughed.

"No idea." Vala said.

"We'll come up with something." Daniel said.

A little over two months late Sam delivered a healthy baby girl. She smiled at the little girl and was once again amazed by the miracle of life.

"Well done." Jack said.

"What?"  
"Good job."

Sam smiled at him and shook her head.

Jack gave Sam a gentle kiss. "Congratulations, mommy."

"You too, daddy." Sam replied.

Vala arrived soon after with her son, whom she and Daniel had named David. "Congratulations guys!" She said.

"Thanks." Sam said.

Vala grinned. "Daniel will be kicking himself."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"He missed David being born, and he missed your baby as well." Vala looked curious. "Girl or boy?"  
"Girl." Jack said.

"Got a name?" Vala inquired.

"I've thought of a few." Sam said.

"Pick one." Jack said.

"What if you don't like it?"

"I'll make that known if it comes to it."

Sam smiled. "Of course you will."

"So?" Vala asked.

"Jonelle." Sam said. She looked at Jack, who smiled and nodded.

Sam looked down at Jonelle, then at Vala and David, and then Jack. Her life was perfect. For once she was truly happy.


End file.
